New Depths
by prongsridesagain
Summary: It's early morning in Hogwarts and two lazy students don't want to get out of bed. Thankfully they're together. Sirius/OC One-shot


**If you've read my other stories you'll already be well aquainted with Gemma but I just wanted to make sure I put that she is all mine, and everyone else I write about is owned by JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p>He had a way about him. If you weren't his friend, you'd never see it.<p>

The vulnerability behind those stormy grey eyes. The tension in his strong shoulders whenever family was mentioned. The way he'd blow a perfect ring of smoke when he was completely and utterly bored. You really had to know him or you'd blink and he'd be gone.

And Gemma was starting to realize that.

"Shouldn't we get to class?" She asked, knowing that they had already missed breakfast.

Lying next to him made up for that though, their feet tangled with one another and her head resting on his warm bare chest. She could feel him idly playing with her hair like he usually did when he was thinking and his heartbeat strongly beneath her ear. She felt safe with him, surrounded by the curtains of his bed and hiding them from the world.

"I don't feel like going today."

"You don't feel like going? I'm not sure how Slughorn will take that."

"Trust me, I can get out of any sticky situation without any problem."

"Well, I can't." She sat up, taking his bed sheet with her and wrapping it tightly around her nude body. She never liked to think how many other girls had been in this position right now but sometimes she couldn't help it. "Do you know where my clothes are?"

"Probably still in the bathroom. We were alone last night, remember?" He smiled as she looked back at him, the other blanket resting just below his hips. "That was a nice shower."

"Yeah, it was."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing. I just need to get to class Sirius."

"I could tell Prongs to inform Slughorn you're ill," he smirked, sitting up to nuzzle and kiss her shoulder. "We could stay in bed for another hour."

"And what happens when Slughorn sees me walking to Transfiguration?"

"Just say you got better."

"I am terrible at lying."

"I find you amazingly good at it. Like saying nothing was wrong….what's the matter Gems?"

"Didn't you read the Prophet yesterday? There was another family murdered," she sighed, trying to breathe evenly as he moved and ended up wrapped around her from behind.

"You shouldn't keep reading that stuff love."

"My parents faces were front page news Sirius…just last year. Every time I see someone else's family torn apart it kills me all over again."

"No one is ever going to hurt you. I'm going to always be there to keep you safe"

"You can't keep that promise and I don't want you too."

"Gem—"

"No, listen to me Sirius Black." She turned in his lap and rested her small hands on his shoulders. "If I were to die, you would get over it and go shag another girl."

"That's insane, I couldn't just get over it. I'd probably eat my weight in ice cream and never shag another woman again."

She laughed, hugging him tightly. "This is supposed to be casual, remember?"

"I'll casually cry into my ice cream, I promise I won't do it in public."

Gemma didn't want to think about dying because she thought about it every day. She thought about how if she hadn't been knocked out and appeared dead fighting for her parents than she'd be just another body in the ground. She thought about how she was only thrown across the room and not killed. She didn't like thinking that she only took two Death Eaters down no matter how everyone told her she should be proud of that.

She failed her parents.

"I don't think I'd mind missing class."

"Really? Miss Perfect is going to skip a class? Let this day go down in the history books."

"We have less than two months of classes left. I think I'll be okay."

"Good. Now, stay here." He kissed her forehead, got out from under her, disappeared behind the curtains and walked around the dorm.

Reaching her hand out towards his sidetable, she smiled when she felt a familiar fabric under her hands and pulled it back in. Pulling the wizard band shirt over her head, she relaxed with the smell of him all over her. It was intoxicating the way he smelled like the grass outside, a little bit of cigarette smoke, and mostly just like him.

"Have you run away and left me with no knickers?"

"Nope," he popped his head back through the curtains and made her scream out of surprise. "I'm right here."

"Merlin Sirius, I swear it's your goal in life to make me scream at least once a day."

He waggled his eyebrows and she blushed. "It definitely is. Now, I have a present for you."

"A present, huh?"

"Don't ask me how I got this because I'd have to kill you."

"Sounds serious."

"I'm always Sirius."

"Do you ever tire of that?"

"Never. Okay, close your eyes."

"No, you'll do something terrible to me if I do."

"I will not! I'm offended that you would say that!"

"You once put polka dots on my face that you forgot the counter curse for…remember?"

"We weren't dating then. Plus, you were just sleeping there in the middle of the common room, what was I supposed to do?"

She glared at him as he tried to look sweet. "Don't use those puppy dog eyes on me."

"Just close them."

"Fine."

Once she had she felt something cold and round set in her hands. It felt like a bowl but she wasn't sure so she just sat still and waited. Eventually, after she felt him crawl back into bed with her, he settled in next to her and she could practically see the smile on his face.

"Okay, open them."

What she saw in her hands surprised her. "Fruit Loops?"

"You said it was your favorite breakfast."

"Well, I know I did…but where did you –"

"Ah ah, I said don't ask me where I got them." He gave her a smirk, pouring milk over both their bowls and then handing her a spoon. "I'm going to try this odd muggle cereal as well. Can't kill me right?"

"I can't believe you sometimes."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

She laughed, taking a big bite of her favorite cereal. "A little bit of both I guess."

"I accept."

They ate quickly, both of their stomachs growling before they got breakfast. Gemma accepted a spoonful from him as he held it out to her and grinned before giving him one as well. It was moments like this when she wondered why he always thought he wasn't good enough. Why he assumed he was a terrible person unable of showing affection. She just didn't understand how he couldn't see that even though his name was Black it didn't mean his soul was.

"Now that you've gone to some great trouble of getting me Fruit Loops and sneaking them into Hogwarts…what can I do to repay you?"

He grinned goofily and set their bowls on the ground. "I can think of something."

"I was pretty sure you could."

"First we have to get rid of this," he moved over and very slowly pulled his shirt off over her head once more leaving her naked in his bed. "That's a start."

"You know I hate being this naked in front of you." She cursed her blush and pulled at the sheet until she had covered herself.

"Why? We've shagged for the past two weeks –"

"That makes it sound like we haven't stopped.

"Whatever...but Gemma, I've seen you naked."

"Only in the dark."

"We took that shower together last night."

"Only in candlelight."

"True…so, back to the question. Why don't you want me seeing you naked?"

He looked at her sincerely, rubbing along cheeks with his thumbs. "What if you don't like it? I'm still trying to get the hang of this shagging thing…I'm probably rubbish compared to other girls you've been with."

"Gemma…that's not true at all. For starters, you are not rubbish. Far from it…best shag I've ever had."

"You're a liar."

"No, I'm telling the truth. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because none of those other girls mattered. I wasn't shagging them in order to show them I cared, I was just shagging them to get off. Remember the first time we shagged?"

"Yes."

"Remember what I said?"

"You said we'd go as slow as I wanted because it was for me and not for you. And then it took us five hours until we actually shagged."

"Best five hours of seventh year."

"I'm just no good at this, Sirius. I'm not sexy and I don't know what to do to drive you mad. I know those are important things when it comes to this but all I know is what I've read."

"You do know how to drive me mad…you just don't know it."

She looked at him oddly, playing with her hair as she kept a death grip on the sheet. "I do?"

"The way you whimper when I kiss your neck. The way your hands dig into my back when I lick along your hipbone –"

"Sirius –"

"The way you moan my name…Gems, I'm going mad just thinking about it." His fingers fell to her neck and tried to massage away her nerves. "How about we take this as slowly as you want again?"

She nodded, Sirius laying her back on his bed as he hovered slightly over her. "I still don't know why you want to see me naked. We get on okay without it."

"Because I'm mad about you, crazily mad even. And you've seen me naked, it's only fair."

She snorted. "Well when you put it that way."

She could see the anticipation and arousal in his grey eyes as he looked at her, his black hair falling in front of them as he bent down and kissed her. It was sweet and tender, just like it always was with him. He never pushed her, never asked too much…she never would have expected that but it was true.

As his lips began to leave soft butterfly kisses across her cheeks and then over closed eyelids, she shivered slightly as her heartbeat picked up. He soft lips found the spot where her neck met her shoulder and licked it in such a way that had her hands balled up in the sheets. He always knew how to undo her and she only hoped one day she could return the favor.

"You okay?" He said, his voice rough with desire as she dared not to look at him.

"Keep going, please." It came out slightly like a beg as he leaned in to nibble on her ear.

Taking one of his hands that were placed on either side of her, she took a deep breath and placed it on her breasts and dragged the sheet down. She felt him stop, coming from his position to look eye to eye with her before she bit her lip and nodded.

It was the most embarrassed and nervous she had ever been as he agonizingly drug his eyes over her neck, her shoulders, and then finally on her breasts. It wasn't as if she had never felt his fingers or even his mouth there, it was just now he was seeing them and she wished she had just gone to Potions.

"Fuck Gems –"

"Just pull it all off….just do it." She laid utterly still as he took the sheet barely covering anything and threw it on the ground.

She could visibly see his breathing quicken as he just sat above her and looked at every inch of her. She wondered what he thought of her freckles, of the scar on her stomach from a Death Eater, and mostly if she was as attractive to him as she was with clothes on.

"I'm really glad I still have my sheet on right now because…that's crude. And usually I'd be crude but not right now. Not with you like this. I just want to savor this."

"Sirius, what if someone walks in?"

"They're in class, remember? And I'll murder them…is that good?"

"I'm getting uncomfortable just lying stark naked with you staring at me."

"Oh…right…I should do something about this."

She smiled and laughed as he threw his sheet off the bed as well and leaned back over her. "I fancy the hell out of you Sirius Black."

"You're about to know how much I fancy you. Merlin Gemma, you don't know what you do to me."

"I'm beginning to."

"Also, I wanna see these tits more often…you're so mean for hiding them from me."

"Way to ruin a beautiful moment."

"I can't help but speak the truth."

"Just shut up and shag me Sirius."

"Your wish is my command."


End file.
